


like a star, falling rain (i want you)

by panwinkdeep



Series: from the moon, to the stars [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jaehwan's name also mentioned once, M/M, cameo by Park Jihoon, enemy to friends to lovers, last game!au, minhyun doesn't care about that though, naive!seongwu, oblivious!minhyun, ong is a rich brat, sungjae as seongwoo crackhead best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: “I’ll only say this once, but I’ll never leave you, okay? You should do everything at your own pace and not forcing anything. Just be comfortable with yourself, Minhyunie. I’ll always waiting for you at the place where you can see me.”onghwang last game!au





	1. act #1

**Author's Note:**

> august is onghwang month!  
> so, i decided to write one for them this whole month :D  
> sorry for any mistake beforehand, i haven't proofread this :(  
> enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet, gloomy and a loner.
> 
> That was his first impressions of Minhyun.

Seongwoo watched as Minhyun slept soundly across him, head resting on his arms and the sunlight made his skin glowing ethereally.

He had never thought that this day would come, where he could no longer hide his affection toward his former enemy. Now that he was looking back to the past, he really had done nothing but chasing Minhyun in one way or another.

Minhyun stirred in his sleep when Seongwoo unconsciously brushed his bangs and he smiled fondly at the latter.

“When are you going to notice me?”

  
  
  


 

 

 

**_Ten years ago, 6_ ** **_th_ ** **_grade elementary school._ **

“Okay, he is your new classmate. Come on, introduce yourself, dear,”

Seongwoo watched the new boy with indifferent eyes.

_ Quiet, gloomy and a loner. _

That was his first impressions of Minhyun.

 

 

 

The first time they spoke, was also the day Seongwoo’s first rank had been snatched by the new boy.

Seongwoo was so used of all the attentions everyone given to him that he felt something akin to jealously (it was indeed, but Seongwoo would never admit it) when the spotlight was focused to Minhyun.

“Hey, you should learn your place here,” Seongwoo folded his arms and raised his chin, trying hard to intimidate the other boy with his superiority. Anyone else who saw Seongwoo acted liked this would immediately cower in their place. “Don’t be arrogant just because you scoring higher than me in the test. My father owns Fantagio Corporation and someday I’ll show you what it feels to be looked down by people above you.”

Minhyun was giving him a look and Seongwoo gulped,  _ had he gone too far? _

“So, what? That company is your father’s,” the boy calmly took his book and placed it neatly inside his bag. “Don’t take another person hard work just because you’re entitled to. They are not yours, not until you make an impact in it.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth to retort but nothing came inside his brain and he went home with the worst mood.

 

 

 

“Mom, I want to join more cram school, the best one,”

His mother looked at him funnily. “What’s wrong, dear? I don’t recall you have any trouble with your study?”

“That’s because a new kid in his class took his number one spot, Mom,” his sister supplied unhelpfully, lips stretched so wide that Seongwoo wished it would rip apart. “And now baby Dungwu here is fretting because he is a loser.”

“Hah, funny,” the younger sneered at his sister before turning to face his mother with hopeful eyes. “Please, Mom?”

His mother shook her head, an adoring smile on her lips as she stroked the back of Seongwoo’s head. “Fine with me. But make sure to stay healthy, alright? I don’t want to see my son getting sick,”

“You’re the best, Mom,” he proceeded to hug his mother with a grin.

_ Your little luck is over, Hwang Minhyun. _

 

 

 

“And the first rank goes to…Hwang Minhyun. Congratulation, you’ve worked hard,”

Seongwoo blinked, could not believe his ears as his homeroom teacher just announced the result of the latest exam.

“Wow, you got a full mark for Math! Even Seongwoo got one question wrong. You’re so amazing, Minhyun!”

Seongwoo bit his lips. The question was hard and he was so stressed to get a full mark that he forgot to substitute the number. If only he did the formula right, he would get a chance to beat Minhyun’s score.

“Are you crying?”

He looked up and saw Minhyun standing in front of him, face blank as usual.

“Why should I cry? I have no reason to,” Seongwoo replied while rubbing his eyes. It was wet with unshed tears. “What are you doing here? Are you trying to mock me because I lose again this time?”

The latter shook his head softly. “You’ve worked hard, Seongwoo. I came to congratulate you. You’ve done your best.”

Seongwoo felt his eyes started to water again. “Stupid,” he hastily took his bag and shoved all of his belongings, trying to get away from Minhyun’s unwavering gaze. “I’m going home. Goodbye.”

Minhyun nodded and let him walked pass with a small, “Be careful on your way,”.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**_Seven years ago, middle school graduation._ **

“Time moved too fast and now we are graduating from this school. I want to thank everyone who had helped me for the past three years. It had been such a splendid journey and I hope that we can keep this memory forever in our heart. This has been Hwang Minhyun from class 3. Thank you once again and congratulation for all of us.”

Seongwoo watched as the boy walked down from the podium, the rightful place that should be his if he managed to snatch his rank from Minhyun. But it might be his wishful thinking, because the latter was flawless and it was impossible to find a crack to defeat the boy.

“Wow, I don’t know he can talk longer than one sentence,” Sungjae from his left spoke as his eyes were set on Minhyun’s back. “But isn’t it a pity that he got first for the past three years? I mean, you’re only enrolling here because of him, after all.”

Seongwoo gave him a tight squeeze on his side. “I don’t ask, but thanks for reminding me, buddy.”

Sungjae hissed as soon as Seongwoo took his hand off and glared at the latter. “That’s hurt, dickhead!”

“Remind me again, why we even friends?” Seongwoo sneered at him but quickly changed his expression when he saw his classmates walked over. “Hey, Kenta, good job finishing the whole three years at Korea,”

Sungjae rolled his eyes and left his friend alone. He knew if Seongwoo was on his socializing mode, it would take a while before he finished talking with people. And beside, Sungjae had a theory to test and it was the perfect chance to gain some data from his subject.

His eyes scanned through the crowded auditorium and it did not take that long before he spotted a familiar mop of black hair, sitting alone with no one to accompany him. Sungjae smiled and fastened his steps to the direction.

“Hey, Hwang Minhyun, right?”

The subject looked up with confused eyes and Sungjae grinned, of course he would not know who Sungjae was. They were never had the same class together but thanks to a certain Ong Seongwoo, he had known Minhyun liked the back of his hands.

“Sorry, I should’ve introduce myself. I’m Yook Sungjae, Seongwoo’s friend.”

“Seongwoo?”

There was a look of uncertainty on Minhyun’s eyes and Sungjae laughed inwardly, too bad Seongwoo was not here to witness at the satisfying sight.

“Ong Seongwoo, that boy whose father owns the successful Fantagio Corporation. You don’t remember him? You were in the same class four years ago, though?”

Minhyun blinked. “Oh, that Seongwoo?”

Sungjae chuckled. “Yes, that one,” he paused to point toward Seongwoo’s direction, still talking with their classmates. “I have a question for you. Is it okay?”

Minhyun nodded without saying anything, Sungjae took the chance eagerly.

“So, I wonder where are you going for high school,” he smiled politely, hands on his back. “I’m asking for a friend.”

The latter looked confused but he answered nonetheless. “I’m going to Kyungha public school.”

“Ah, okay,” Sungjae took his hand and shaking it with his own. “Thanks for answering. My friend will be delighted to hear this. Have a nice day, Minhyun.”

He waved to Minhyun and left before Seongwoo saw the two of them together.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**_Six years ago, high school opening ceremony._ **

Seongwoo wanted to punch Sungjae’s face so badly.

How could he claim himself as Seongwoo’s best friend when all he did was making Seongwoo embarrassed.

Earlier at the front gate, he had called Minhyun’s name loudly and Seongwoo thought he was going to die because his heart started to beat faster than normal. Minhyun had grown taller over the years and even though Seongwoo was not short, Minhyun could easily tower against him right now.

Minhyun regarded them with a bow and that was all they got.

Until it was the time to class placement.

Seongwoo saw Sungjae’s ugly grin as they realized that Minhyun was in the same class and it might be Seongwoo’s one and only luck because their class would not change for the next two years.

“It’s your chance,” Sungjae, the ever stupid best friend, whispered not-so-secretly on Seongwoo’s ear. “You’re given three more years to beat the hell out of Hwang Minhyun.”

“Don’t say it like I haven’t done exactly that, buddy,” he glared at his best friend and proceeded to throw his eraser.

Sungjae got hit on his nose and groaned in pain.

“What the heck, it’s hurt, dimwit,”

Seongwoo gave him a mocking concern. “Then learn to use your mouth properly. You’re lucky that was only my eraser, to be honest.”

Sungjae rolled his eyes. “Even though I was about to give you a good idea on how to defeat the almighty Hwang Minhyun‒”

“What?” Seongwoo cut him quickly. “Tell me about it,”

“You should use your mouth properly, too,” he grinned. “When you’re about to ask for a help, what do you need to say?”

Seongwoo’s face fell. “You fucker, are you trying to blackmail me or what?”

“Well, if you don’t-”

“No, wait, please‒”

“Please what, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo cursed inwardly before putting the biggest smile on his lips. “Please, my dear friend, tell me how to beat Minhyun’s ass after all these years of wasted efforts?”

“That’s better,” Sungjae grinned in satisfaction and brought his head closer to Seongwoo’s. “Here’s the plan. You can make Minhyun fall in love with you then leave him after that. I would say that will be the greatest win of yours. You have a natural charm, after all. It shouldn’t be that hard to get Minhyun worship you, right?”

His words were running through Seongwoo’s mind as he began calculate the pros and cons.

“Or you are afraid to fall in love first?” Sungjae continued, a smirk ghosting over his lips. “Well, you always have a soft spot for your enemy, I know.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to think right here,” Seongwoo hissed, did not even deny Sungjae’s last word. “What do I need to do, then?”

“Approach him, of course,” the latter curled up his lips sweetly. “Takes him on dates and all.”

“That easy?” Seongwoo’s brows knitted together. “Are you sure?”

Sungjae nodded. “Like I said, you have a natural talent on these kind of things, which makes everything easier to do.”

Seongwoo agreed without a second thought and Sungjae as the plan master was eager to find out on how long Seongwoo would pretend that the feeling was not there.


	2. act #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk outside was quiet but Seongwoo had grown accustomed to Minhyun’s comforting silence. There were only their breaths and footsteps enveloping them and for a moment there, Seongwoo was tempted to take Minhyun’s hand and held it again. For what the gesture was, he did not know. He just thought it felt nice to hold Minhyun’s hand and never let it go.
> 
>  
> 
> He paused as he realized his thought, it looked as if he was in love with Minhyun.

At the first day of his fresh year, Seongwoo had managed to ask Minhyun out.

Everything started with Seongwoo mocking the latter while Minhyun had a lunch alone at the school’s garden, asking him if he wanted Seongwoo to go out with him and got the rich boy feeling flustered when Minhyun had answered straightforwardly, “To where?”

Seongwoo’s brain went blank all of sudden. He had not expected Minhyun to agree just liked that.

“A‒anywhere you want to go,” Seongwoo blurted out unconsciously. “I’ll keep you company so you don’t feel lonely.”

Minhyun hummed. “I’m not lonely, though.”

“But you don’t have a friend,” Seongwoo retaliated stubbornly. “You are supposed to spend your precious high school years with your friends!”

The other shrugged. “Okay,” he gulped his drink and Seongwoo tried to keep his eyes from Minhyun’s adam apple. “Let’s go to the mart after school end, then.”

And they did really end up going to the mart.

Seongwoo watched stupidly as Minhyun took some organic stuffs and shoved it inside the cart. He might be dense sometimes but he was sure that this, what they were doing right now, was not going to help his plan.

Minhyun was paying at the cashier when Seongwoo racked his brain to think about some other idea. He had a frown on his face whenever he was thinking really hard and he did not even realize Minhyun was done with his business.

He tapped Seongwoo’s shoulder softly and announced, “I’m done. What do you want to do now? Do you want to go to somewhere?”

As if in cue, an embarrassingly loud growl came from Seongwoo’s stomach and crimson red crept up onto his cheeks.

“You’re hungry,” the latter pointed out the obvious and Seongwoo wanted nothing but to bury his face on the soft mattress of his high quality bed at home. “I’ll cook for you. You don’t mind stopping at my place for a while, right?”

Seongwoo’s ears perked up. “That sounds great,” he did not even have to beg since Minhyun invited him to his house.

“I can’t cook something fancy,” Minhyun spoke as he led the walk. “But Mom said I made the best fried rice she had ever tasted.”

Seongwoo blinked. Did he just see Hwang Minhyun smiled?

“It’s fine, I like it,” he smiled charmingly, that one smile which always managed to get him whatever he wanted before. But much to his dismay, Minhyun did not even look at him.

“We’re here, make yourself comfortable while I’m cooking the food.”

Minhyun’s house was small but luckily the roof was tall enough to accommodate Minhyun’s height. Seongwoo was an inch shorter than the latter, so he had no problem walking in and sat up on the empty space by the dining table.

Seongwoo let his gaze wandered around the house and the lack of decoration inside it.

There was a picture frame beside the television and Seongwoo narrowed his eyes to see it better. There was a couple inside it and he was sure the baby they were holding was Minhyun. He made a mental note to see it closely later.

His eyes then landed on Minhyun’s back, he had wore a baby blue apron and Seongwoo cooed silently at how adorable the latter looked despite towering over almost everything inside the house.

“Minhyunie, are your parents working at this hour?” Seongwoo asked out of curiosity, a small smile lingered on his lips at the nickname he had called the other boy with. “It’s so quiet in here.”

“Yeah, Mom is working and she usually go home really late,” there was a pause as Minhyun was cutting the ham. “Dad died in a traffic accident long time ago. There are only me and Mom in the house ever since.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened in guilt and reminded himself to think before he spoke something. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t know about it,”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Like you said, you didn’t know about it.”

Silence engulfed the two of them and Seongwoo grew anxious as the seconds passed by. Minhyun served the fried rice in front of him not too long after that and Seongwoo was thankful for the distraction. The fried rice was delicious and it warmth his heart. Minhyun’s mother was right, after all. His son really made the best fried rice in the world.

“Where is your house, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo looked up from his second serving. “It’s around the area of our junior high school. Why?”

Minhyun blinked, he looked unsure before he let out a knowing _ahh_. “I’ll take you home, then. I’m going that way too.”

Knowing the other boy, Seongwoo guessed Minhyun had forgotten that he attended the same school with him for years but he did not want to discuss it right now. He wanted to keep the fried rice as a good memory.

“Where are you going? A cram school?”

Minhyun shook his head. “I’m heading to my part‒time job.”

“Oh, part‒time job,” Seongwoo nodded in understanding. He then knitted his brows together. “Wait, we’re not allowed to do it, yet. You’re still underage, don’t you?”

“So do you,” Minhyun gave him a pointed look. “And for your information, I never went to a cram school before.”

Seongwoo began to see images of Minhyun doing his part‒time job, of other people accidentally brushed their hands with Minhyun as he gave them back their change but dismissed it as quick as the idea popped in his head.

“No, you can’t do that. You have to quit from there, okay?” Seongwoo frantically searched for his phone. “Give me their number. I’ll call them for you.”

“I don’t know their number,” Minhyun blinked confusedly. “Why are you acting weird all of sudden?”

“You don’t save their number in your phone?”

“I don’t even have a phone,”

Seongwoo stilled for a moment before turning toward the latter with unreadable expression.

“We’re going out this Saturday to get you a phone and that’s final. It’s too dangerous for a single parent family not to carry a phone. What if something bad happen? And for your part-time job, I’ll take care of it. You don’t have to go there anymore. You can tutor me after school and I’ll pay your meal everyday at school. How’s that sound?”

Minhyun tilted his head. “I think you’re being too generous. Why are you doing this?”

Seongwoo shrugged. “Uh, I’ve been curious about your studying methods for a while,” he never knew he could lie smoothly liked that. “Think of it, my offer is a win‒win for both of us, right? I get to learn from you and you can save up your money.”

Minhyun thought for a while before finally nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll tutor you, then.”

“Let’s start tomorrow?” Seongwoo asked hopefully and the corner of his lips quirked up as Minhyun agreed.

  


 

 

 

Going home together after school had been their routine for these past months. Seongwoo would accompany Minhyun to the mart before they were heading back to Minhyun’s house. Everything felt so natural that Seongwoo had grown attached of Minhyun’s homemade fried rice. He also knew that Minhyun had a soft spot for his mother. Everytime the taller boy talked about her, Seongwoo could see an adoring smile on his lips and somehow, Seongwoo was thankful that he got the privilege of seeing that side of Minhyun.

“You definitely shouldn’t smile in front of other people,” Seongwoo said after Minhyun told him a funny story about his mother at her workplace. And Minhyun’s smile faltered as quick as it came. “Why?”

Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Just because,” he turned away in embarrassment and Minhyun had the audacity to laugh at him. “You’re weird,”

“Shut up, you’re the weird one between us.”

Minhyun was about to retort but a familiar ringtone came from his phone. Seongwoo halted his steps and waited as Minhyun picked up the phone.

“Yes, Aunt Kim?”

The person on the other line proceeded to explain something to the boy and Seongwoo sensed something was wrong when he saw Minhyun’s unfocused gaze.

As soon as Minhyun turned his phone off, he turned to Seongwoo with concerned face. “Seongwoo, what do I do?”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Seongwoo placed his palms on Minhyun’s shoulders, steadying him from falling on the ground. “What’s the call about?”

“Mom,” the taller mumbled quietly but Seongwoo could hear him perfectly. “She said Mom got into an accident and she is hospitalized right now. I don’t know what to do, Seongwoo,”

_Dad died in a traffic accident long time ago._

The boy was visibly trembling now and Seongwoo held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to give Minhyun some comfort.

“Okay, I got it. You need to tell me where is the hospital and we’ll go there quickly.”

The boys took a cab and Seongwoo never let go of Minhyun’s hand as the driver speeding up to the hospital where Minhyun’s mother was rooming. He rubbed his thumb on the back of Minhyun’s hand and glanced at him to make sure he did not break down inside the car.

The cab stopped in front of the hospital and Seongwoo paid for it while Minhyun was running to the reception desk, asking the direction of his mother room.

The boy thanked the receptionist after she told him the direction and walked hurriedly with Seongwoo trailing behind him.

  


 

 

 

“Oh, Minhyunie, you’re here,” was Minhyun’s mother first sentence as soon as the boys entered the room. Her eyes then moved to the unfamiliar face and Seongwoo felt his breath hitched, Minhyun’s mother had the same eyes as her son. “And who is this handsome boy?”

“Mom, what happened?” The boy ignored her question and went closer to check on his mother, one of her legs wrapped in bandages but other than that, the woman looked good.

“Ah, this?” She laughed, pointed at her bandaged leg. “I fell down from the bicycle and got a fracture because of it. It’s fine, really. You don’t have to worry about me, okay?”

“How can I not?” Minhyun’s voice cracked, surprising everyone in the room and the next thing Seongwoo knew, the taller boy hugged his mother while sobbing softly. “I’m glad you’re not injured badly.”

Seongwoo excused himself quietly to buy some drinks. He felt out of place as he witnessed a crying Minhyun, the same Minhyun who was always calm and composed broke down in front of his mother just because he thought something awful happened to her.

He decided to buy some juice from the vending machine but when he came back to the room, there was only Minhyun’s mother.

“Oh, you’re the handsome boy earlier,” she patted the empty chair beside her bed, urging the younger to sit down. “You’re Minhyun’s friend?”

“Um, I,” there was no way Seongwoo would admit his true intention in front of Minhyun’s mother. Seongwoo figured a white lie could probably save him right now. “Yes, we’re classmates for years but only gotten closer recently. I’m Ong Seongwoo, Ma’am.”

“Don’t be so formal, call me Aunt Hwang-I won’t mind if you calling me noona, too,” the woman smiled at him and Seongwoo find himself relaxed by her friendly nature. “Okay, I got it, Aunty Hwang,”

The woman pouted. “Aww, so you’re not going to call me noona,” then she grinned at the boy who was holding a plastic bag awkwardly on his laps. “Minhyun had never bring any friend before, so I was worried if he would feel lonely at school.”

 _Well, your son used to have no friend before me,_ Seongwoo thought to himself.

“Seeing you came together with him, I was quite shocked. I’m sorry if Minhyun had ever troubling you before, but please take care of him even in the future. He is a nice kid.”

Seongwoo nodded. “I know he is, also don’t worry Aunty Hwang, I’ll continue to take care of him from now on.”

They continued to chat and Minhyun was back not too long after that. Seongwoo then bid his goodbye to the pair and Minhyun insisted to take him out even after the latter said he was fine.

The walk outside was quiet but Seongwoo had grown accustomed to Minhyun’s comforting silence. There were only their breaths and footsteps enveloping them and for a moment there, Seongwoo was tempted to take Minhyun’s hand and held it again. For what the gesture was, he did not know. He just thought it felt nice to hold Minhyun’s hand and never let it go.

He paused as he realized his thought, it looked as if he was in love with Minhyun.

Minhyun noticed Seongwoo shook his head frantically and when he stopped, his hair was all over the place. He could not help but to reach his hands and smoothened Seongwoo’s messy hair.

“Thank you,” Minhyun spoke as he took Seongwoo’s now neat hair. “I don’t know what would I did without you. So, yeah, thank you, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo felt blood rushed to his head at the touch of Minhyun’s delicate fingers on his hair earlier and cursed himself for getting malfunctioned at this kind of timing.

“Don’t fret about that,” he muttered softly, in case his voice cracking if he had spoken normally. “Well, I’ll get going now. Take care, Minhyun.”

Minhyun nodded and Seongwoo’s heart skipped a beat as a clear view of Minhyun’s radiant smile presented in front of him.

“Go home safely. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo was falling in love with Minhyun.

He did not know how it happened in the first place, but he was so sure about his own feeling. He went to tell his best friend about this matter but who was he kidding to, of course Sungjae had known about it way before Seongwoo realized his feeling.

“Dude, I can’t believe you. It took you a whole seven years to finally admit your feeling for the former enemy?”

Seongwoo groaned and buried his face onto his table. “Shut your mouth if you’re going to give me a crap talk,”

He had spent the past three years approaching Minhyun and he had always denied whenever he thought he was feeling something for the latter. Just liked one time when he held Minhyun’s hand, he thought he was just craving for someone to touch, to hold and to comfort. But then he tried to do it to another person and he, strangely, did not feel anything at all.

Or when he was spotting a junior gave Minhyun a box with cheap chocolate at Valentine’s day last year and he was sulking because Minhyun accepted the chocolate as if it was an everyday occasion that people was giving you something without indicating anything. He told himself that he was not jealous, he just wanted Minhyun to know that not everyone was nice to you without having other meaning. Seongwoo ended up snapping at the obvious Minhyun and avoiding him for a full week before he reached his limit and apologizing to the latter with a nice dinner at Minhyun’s favorite ramen place. He missed him so much that he thought he would die if he did not see Minhyun as quick as possible.

There was too many cases of denials and excuses that happened the whole three years and Seongwoo might run out of excuses right now, hence he did not bother to deny anything anymore and came out clean with his feeling.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Sungjae asked after a while, looking at Seongwoo seriously that it should have been funny because Sungjae was never serious about anything. But Seongwoo knew that his best friend did not joke about these kind of thing and he sighed. “I don’t know, I didn’t expect this to happen and I’m honestly so lost right now.”

Sungjae rolled his eyes. “Don’t blame me if someone in the college is going to steal his heart instead,”

Seongwoo made a weird noise from his throat at the reminder that they were going to graduate next month.

“Well, knowing how persistent you are, I know you’ll never stop chasing him. I just hope you can stop doing stupid, meaningless thing, like challenging your crush or something,” Sungjae tapped his shoulder in comforting manner. His eyes caught the subject of their talk walked toward his direction and went into automatic best friend mode. “Minhyun is here,”

At the mention of Minhyun’s name, Seongwoo suddenly sat straightly and bumped his knee on the table.

Sungjae shook his head. “Why am I befriending someone useless?”


	3. the last act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo froze in his place, ears getting red after he stole a peck on Minhyun’s cheek. The latter seemed equally shocked as Seongwoo was because Minhyun did not even blink right now.  
> “What was that?” Minhyun whispered after he found his voice, eyes looking at Seongwoo in confusion but there was no hatred on it, so Seongwoo was safe, for now.  
> “That’s the example of another thing you shouldn’t let other people do to you, okay?” Seongwoo walked backward with a sheepish grin on his lips. “Well, see you tomorrow. Good night, Minhyunie,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's been a while since i last update this story and now i finally finished the last chapter last night.  
> this chapter is by far the longest and the most frustrating but i think everything resolves well in the end :D  
> please pardon my mistakes, i don't have time to recheck this again because i really want to post it on a special day (i missed out on Ong's birthday :'( sorry huhu)  
> enjoy reading!
> 
> #happy400thdayswithWannaOne ;)

Minhyun did not understand why he had to spend his precious birthday with Seongwoo.

He had turned 20th years old today and the latter insisted they had a dinner together in a place Seongwoo reserved a week ago.

“Stop staring, Minhyun,” Seongwoo spoke as he began to cut the meat on his plate. He had ordered a pasta earlier but ended up order a steak as Minhyun did so. “Is there something on my face?”

“I’m not staring at you, and no, there’s nothing on your face, Seongwoo,”

Seongwoo looked at him, clenching his teeth as he tore the meat apart and chuckled. “There, there, let me do it for you,” he casually grabbed Minhyun’s cutleries and cutting them before Minhyun made the meat flying around the restaurant. “You are so impatient sometimes.”

“I’m hungry,” Minhyun reasoned weakly, waiting for Seongwoo to finish and his eyes gleamed as Seongwoo pushed the plate forward. “Thanks,”

Seongwoo only smiled at the sight of Minhyun eating, cheeks huffed adorably liked a hamster and those lips moving up and down as he chewing on his meal‒

“Now you’re staring at me,” Minhyun pointed out and Seongwoo cursed himself for getting caught looking at the latter as if Minhyun was his meal. “Is there something on my face?”

“N‒no, you are perfect,” he stuttered dumbly and widened his eyes in panic. “Anyway, do you want something on our way home? Your mom asked me to buy _tteokbokki_ and ice cream.”

Minhyun paused and narrowed his eyes. “You two are texting each other again? Geez, Mom should stop bothering you,”

Seongwoo waved in dismissal. “Nah, it’s fine. We’re best friends, your mother and me, I mean,” he grinned. “Besides, your mother always treated me nicely, so it’s definitely not a bother to me.”

Minhyun sighed in defeat. “Okay, if you said so,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo could not believe how times passed so quickly in a blink of eyes. It felt liked a day ago Minhyun just moved in his class, beating his perfect record of being the first rank in everything and now he was helplessly in love with the person he detested long time ago.

“You’re not confessing last night?”

Seongwoo pouted at Minhyun’s mother, even his mother knew about Seongwoo’s feeling toward the latter while the subject remained oblivious after everything Seongwoo had done to him.

“I didn’t get the perfect timing to confess,” the younger whined, voice loud and it was so embarrassing. But Minhyun’s mother had been immune to this side of Seongwoo, unlike the graceful image he often displayed to everyone, Seongwoo was quite childish and naïve. “You know how dense Minhyun is, Aunty Hwang. Can’t you help me?”

Minhyun’s mother shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “You know I love you and all, Seongwoo. But that’s a hard task even for me, the mother of your crush.”

Seongwoo’s body slumped on his seat, looking miserable and poor, that it kicked Minhyun’s mother straight to the heart and she let her brain to supply with a good idea on how to cheer Seongwoo up.

“Ah, I just remember that I have two tickets to the opera next Saturday,” she patted his shoulder in comforting manner. “You two go and have fun, okay? Minhyunie really likes watching those kinds of show.”

It was comical at how fast Seongwoo’s expression changed but the woman held his laughter as Seongwoo’s hopeful face.

“Are you sure about that? I feel bad that I took Minhyun out when it was supposed to be a quality time for a mother and his son,”

“It’s fine, Seongwoo,” she reassured him with a grin. “I have a night shift that day and I think I’m going back late that day. It’s a pity if those tickets get wasted.”

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I guess I don’t really have any reason to decline it,” Seongwoo hugged the older tightly. “Thank you, Aunty Hwang. I owe you a lot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How was the show?” Seongwoo asked Minhyun as the pair made their way out of the building. Minhyun glanced at him for a moment, eyes bright with a childish smile on his lips as he answered, “It was great. The actors were especially good tonight. It’s a pity that Mom couldn’t watch it, though.”

Seongwoo felt a bit of guilt even when Minhyun’s mother had reassured him that it was okay. He then remembered a special merchandise corner and suddenly wanted to buy a gift for Minhyun’s mother.

“Wait here, I forget something inside,” he began to turn around but stopped and pointed at Minhyun with warning glare. “Don’t you dare to leave without me,”

Minhyun shrugged. “Go on, I’ll wait right there at the bench.”

After making sure that Minhyun would not leave him, which he did a lot of times before, Seongwoo ran hastily inside the dark building and Minhyun began to walk to the nearest bench. He was busy recalling the show and could not wait to tell his mother about it that he failed to see a brunette boy walking to his direction, holding a big box that covering his vision.

“Ow!”

The boy lost his balance and fell on his butt while Minhyun managed to regain his balance and holding the box safely in his arms. He looked over and found the boy grimacing in pain.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he placed the box safely on the bench and helped the boy to stand up. “Are you okay? Can you walk?”

The boy rubbed his butt before huffing. “I guess? Sorry, I didn’t see you earlier,” he then looked up with a bright grin. “Thanks for saving the box, though. Jaehwan _hyung_ will kill me if I had dropped that.”

Minhyun noticed that the boy was so beautiful. His eyes were big and sparkling, his nose was sharp and completed with his pinkish full lips. He was cute and Minhyun thought he was so adorable.

He could not help but to smile at the sight. “It’s okay. I’m glad you’re not injured. But where are you going with that huge box at this hour?”

The latter froze for a moment before hurriedly took the box again. “Sorry once again, I need to go quickly before _hyung_ start to nag me again. It’s late so please be careful on your way. Good night.”

Minhyun watched as the boy left, giving no time for him to reply and he worried if the boy was going to be fine on his own. His feet moved automatically to follow the boy with someone took his wrist and spun him around.

“You’re seriously leaving me,” it was Seongwoo and his pout. “I’m lucky that I caught you in the right time.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not leaving you or anything. There was a boy holding a huge box that covering his eyes and I’m concerned about his well‒being, okay?”

Seongwoo blinked. “Really?”

“Yes,” he then shook his hand and Seongwoo blushed as he realized he was still holding Minhyun’s wrist. “Come on, let’s eat something before heading home. I’m hungry.”

Seongwoo glanced at Minhyun’s hand and noticed the latter had not made any gesture if he was uncomfortable with it, so he took Minhyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “What do you want to eat tonight?”

He waited for any objection from Minhyun but the latter only shrugged and staring at Seongwoo’s eyes. “You said you were craving for some sushi, right? Let’s eat that, then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun saw a familiar face in his Literature class and was about to greet the latter when the said boy beat him to it.

“Angel _hyung_!”

Minhyun stopped and pointed to himself, the boy nodded excitedly with a wide grin, his bangs bobbed up and down and Minhyun walked closer to the cute boy.

“Wow, I don’t know you also studying here,” the boy urged Minhyun to take the seat beside him and Minhyun complied easily. “We’re going to be best buddies now.”

They chatted for some more minutes while waiting for the lecturer to come. Minhyun had learn that his name was Park Jihoon and that he was a junior here, took the class to complete his syllabus and was extremely charming with his doe eyes, perfect nose and plump lips.

“Minhyun _hyung_ , let’s go grab some food after this?” Jihoon smiled up at the older and Minhyun nodded equally with a smile on his own. “Sure, my afternoon class won’t start until 3 p.m.”

Jihoon beamed. “That’s good. I’d like to know you more,” he giggled and Minhyun’s heart warmed at how sincere Jihoon sounded. This was the second time that someone initiated a conversation with him and he might liked the boy a little too much than he should.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo caught a glimpse of Minhyun sitting alone under a big tree with two lunch boxes and he said to his friends to go before him to the cafeteria.

He rarely met with the taller these days because of school projects and he missed him so much that he thought he was going insane soon if he had not any contact with Minhyun.

“Minhyunie,” he took a seat beside the latter with his usual charming smile. “You’re eating alone again?”

Seongwoo expected him to nod and he would love to offer himself as Minhyun’s companion, but then Minhyun shook his head and just liked that, Seongwoo’s smile fell.

“I’m eating with Jihoon today,” Seongwoo watched the corner of Minhyun’s lips lifted. He looked happy. “He is really cute and nice.”

“Is he cuter than me?” Seongwoo battled his eyelashes at him and Minhyun nodded without any doubt. “Of course. How dare you comparing yourself to Jihoon? You’re not even cute normally.”

Seongwoo feigned to be hurt when he actually was and made a mental note to find who was this Jihoon later.

“Well, you’re also not cute,” he playfully poked his finger to Minhyun’s cheeks. “You have no right to say that to me, too,”

Minhyun blinked and stayed still. Seongwoo waited for any response before he began panicking because Minhyun turned mum.

“Hey‒”

“I guess you’re kind of right. Jihoon is really, really cute. I want to‒”

Seongwoo’s phone suddenly rang and he glanced down on it, cursing when his sister face appeared on the screen. He needed to answer the call quickly if he still wanted to see the sun.

He groaned and stood up from his position. Minhyun’s eyes trailed at his figure and Seongwoo reached out to ruffle Minhyun’s hair.

“I’ll see you around, Minhyunie,”

Minhyun waved at Seongwoo who was getting further and failed to realize that Jihoon was back with two bottles of orange juice. Jihoon’s eyes darted back and forth between the pair before he sat down across Minhyun with a loud thump.

“Minhyun _hyung_ , here is your drink,” he gave one to the older and trying to open the cap of his drink. “That’s Ong Seongwoo, right?”

Minhyun thanked the younger and nodded. “You know him, too?”

“Who doesn’t know him?” Jihoon asked back with a fiery gleam on his eyes. “The successor of Fantagio Corporation who have a wide range of business with handsome face and unrivaled academic records‒not to mention, but they successfully entering Europe markets with their traditional resort over there. Their newest resort at Osaka is said to be the best, too.”

The older looked at Jihoon who animatedly talking about Seongwoo’s family business. He had known for these past few hours that Jihoon loved to talk, but he did not expect Jihoon to have the full knowledge about a particular company. Minhyun did not even know all of that even though he had been friends with Seongwoo for almost ten years.

“ _Hyung_ , can you help me?”

He hummed. “Sure. What kind of help do you need, Jihoon?”

Minhyun stared at Jihoon when the younger leaned closer to him while blinking cutely.

“Please introduce me to Seongwoo _sunbae_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo glanced at Minhyun and caught the latter had staring at him for the nth times tonight. The latter then dropped his gaze on his untouched food and playing with it.

Seongwoo sighed and placed down his chopsticks. “Is there anything wrong, Minhyunie?”

Minhyun looked up to him, eyes wide and mouth opened. “What make you think like that?”

“You’ve been staring at me and mind you, there was a _jjajjangmyeon_ in front of you and you never ignoring your food like that,” he flicked Minhyun’s forehead and the latter winced in pain. “Don’t play with your food, kid,”

The taller scoffed. “This kid is taller than you, though?”

Seongwoo threw his napkin playfully to Minhyun and he dodged it with laughter.

Seongwoo grinned as he heard the first laugh from Minhyun tonight. He waited until Minhyun’s laughter died down and asked again, “Seriously, what’s bothering you? I can always help you, you know?”

“Well, this is about my new friend,” he began rather nervously and Seongwoo’s fatherly smile plastered on his lips, happy just by the thought of Minhyun made an acquaintance out of himself. “He wanted me to introduce him to you,”

Seongwoo’s smile dropped and he sighed. “Okay, give me his number,”

Minhyun blinked and hastily took out his phone from his pocket. “Here, it’s Jihoon, the one I told you last time. He is‒”

“I got it, so be quiet. I’ll text him later, alright?”

Seongwoo gave the phone back to him and continued to eat his food in silence. And if Minhyun did not realize how cold Seongwoo treated him after that, he would soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The realization hit him after a week with no news from Seongwoo.

The rich boy would always text him random things thorough the day, calling him in ungodly hour to talk about the stars he saw from his room and nowadays his phone started to feel meaningless without Seongwoo’s texts and calls.

He also realized that Jihoon had been hanging out with Seongwoo a lot. He once spotted them sitting in a coffee shop, Jihoon was laughing at something Seongwoo said and there was an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach, a feeling that he regarded as an ugly feeling because strangely, he was not happy with the two being so close.

Minhyun ignored his guts and kept pretending that it was fine for another week before his mother noticed Minhyun’s old demeanor came back.

“It’s Saturday,” his mother said curtly and looking at Minhyun expectantly. “Where are you going to go today?”

The boy glanced at the woman before turning back to the book on his laps. “I’m not going anywhere.”

His mother pouted. “Aww, Seongwoo won’t be here, then? Even though I personally asked for a day off today to see him,” she paused to see any reaction from his son but Minhyun did not even blink. She sighed and gave up. “Well, Mom is going to cook something delicious for you tonight. Oh, I think I need to buy some ingredients at the mart. We don’t have any rice cakes and chili paste.”

“Let me buy it,” Minhyun placed his book on top of the table and stood up. “You need to rest since today is your day off, Mom.”

His mother smiled and patted his head even though Minhyun was so much taller than her.

“Okay, thanks, Minhyunie. Mom is going to list everything you need to buy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The mart was the same one he used to visit with Seongwoo when they were younger. Minhyun strolled around the area, remembering each corner he had came together with Seongwoo, recalled how clueless he was at that time. Minhyun laughed a little and he suddenly wanted to see Seongwoo.

He finished buying the ingredients and literally sprinted back to his house. His mother was asleep and he closed the door as quietly as he could. His foot brought him to the familiar path of Seongwoo’s neighborhood and stopped when he saw two familiar figures came out from Seongwoo’s house.

Jihoon was smiling at the older while Seongwoo waved at him.

The unfamiliar feeling came creeping in his stomach, twisting everything there and Minhyun felt nauseous.

He turned around quickly and walked out from the place. His legs were tired but he did not want to stop neither going home.

It was weird since Minhyun never felt this way before. He was clueless, confused and partially mad because he thought he was a bad friend. Seongwoo used to date a lot of people back then, so he should have known that the latter would prioritize his lover instead of his friend. But why was he getting upset whenever he saw Seongwoo together with Jihoon?

Lost in his thought, he took a seat on the nearest bench and recalled the time Seongwoo ever brought him here. It was almost Winter at that time and the wind was strong that day, but it did not stop them to rest for a while, eating the corndog that Seongwoo bought for them while Seongwoo telling a story about his cousin.

He remembered laughing because Seongwoo always knew how to make everything to be funny and entertaining. He made sure to add an extra gesture to emphasize his story and Minhyun appreciated his effort to keep their friendship.

“Friendship,” he mumbled, eyes widened with a sudden realization. “Jesus, I think I did something horrible to him,”

He groaned into his palm and standing up, he knew what to do now to save their friendship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo talked regularly with Minhyun’s mother over the phone.

They would also exchange text once in a while.

So, it was not weird that Minhyun’s mother called him when he was about to go down for late dinner.

He just finished drying his hair and casually picked up the phone.

“Hello, Aunty. How are you? Today is your day off, right?”

“Seongwoo, is Minhyun there?”

The boy blinked and shook his head, only to realize that he was on the phone and answered properly, “No, I didn’t make a plan with him tonight. Why, Aunty? Did something happen to him?”

“Oh my God, where is he now if he isn’t with you?” Seongwoo began panicking as the woman on the other line began to cry. “I thought he was going out with you because he hadn’t came back home for dinner. I was calling his phone earlier but he left his phone. Seongwoo, can you help me to find him?”

Seongwoo sighed. Hwang Minhyun never really took the note as to why phone was such an important thing to carry with.

“Okay, Aunty. I’ll go and searching him around the familiar area. Minhyun must be somewhere there. I’ll call you once I find him, alright?”

“Thank you so much, Seongwoo. Please be careful on your way. I’m sorry for always bothering you with my dense son.”

Seongwoo smiled at the last part. “Don’t worry about that. I love your dense son, so everything is good, Aunty.”

The line went off and Seongwoo took a random jacket with him as he storming thorough his large house. He ignored his mother worried shout and believed his sister would take care of it for now. She had never expressed her love for her little brother openly, but Seongwoo knew that it was there with her thoughtful gesture toward him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo was already out of breath as he reached the third place.

It was the park that he regularly passed by the neighborhood on his way to his old cram school. He would always play on the swing as his stress reliever and he recalled that he often brought Minhyun here. The taller boy liked to sit beside him, doing nothing, but his mere presence was so comforting for Seongwoo compared to anything else.

He hurriedly walked around the park. It was quite late and there were not too many people here, only a few of couple sitting together, enjoying their snacks and some families that spending a night out together.

The weather was nice, wind blowing softly while the moon shined brightly along the stars. He looked up at that one particular star that shinning the brightest and as if his eyes guided by the starlight, he found the one he had been searching for.

Minhyun was there, sitting alone on the swing Seongwoo regularly used. His eyes closed and Seongwoo did not waste any time as he came forward and pulled the taller into a bear hug.

Minhyun’s eyes fluttered open by the sudden contact and he relaxed immediately when he caught a whiff of Seongwoo’s cologne in his nose.

Seongwoo was warm. He felt so much liked a home and Minhyun felt stupid that he never contributed anything to their friendship. All these while they had been getting alone by Seongwoo’s efforts and Minhyun wanted to punch himself because he had never appreciated him enough.

“Why are you here?” Minhyun asked as the two pulled apart. “How did you know that I was here?”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, giving it to Minhyun who rejected it but he still forced the latter to wear it.

“Do you know how worried am I, getting a call from your mother saying that you went missing?”

The taller blinked. “I’m just going outside to clear my mind,” he paused as Seongwoo knocked his head softly. “I’m sorry, I was about to call her but I didn’t have my phone with me right now.”

“Because you left it, again,” Seongwoo glared at him before his gaze softened. “I’m glad that you’re fine, though,”

Minhyun hummed. “How about you? Are you fine, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo’s brows knitted together as he absentmindedly nodded. “Why are you suddenly asking me?”

“Because we haven’t talked for two weeks?” Minhyun’s reply came out liked a question instead and Seongwoo remembered something that had been bugging him for the past few week.

“That’s right! You know that I hate you for giving me a weird impression of Jihoon?” Seongwoo pointed to him accusingly. “Did you intend that so I made a fool out of myself in front of our junior?”

“What do you mean?”

“I was thinking that Jihoon was after me, so I straightforwardly declined him before he even said anything,” Seongwoo paused and groaned in embarrassment before he recalled everything to Minhyun.

It was the day after Minhyun had given Jihoon’s number to Seongwoo and he felt upset because Minhyun gave him out just liked that to another person. Thus, the first thing he said after their short introduction was, _“I’m sorry, Jihoon. But I’m not interested in dating right now,”_ to which the younger replied, _“Huh? I have a boyfriend already,_ sunbae _,”._

It was majorly embarrassing in Seongwoo’s side because it turned out that Jihoon needed his help for his Economy class. The younger wanted to take a subject related to Fantagio Corporation newest resort at Osaka. Seongwoo gladly helped him with the information he needed for his paper, at the same time avoiding Minhyun because he was petty and partially curious about Minhyun’s reaction.

“I can’t believe it that you never text me or even call me,” he pouted at the taller, kicking the sand on the ground forcefully. “You didn’t delete my number, right?”

“I’m sorry, I truly do,” Minhyun bit his lips and looked down on his shoes. “It just that you and Jihoon, I thought I would disturb you two,” he then glanced at Seongwoo before looking down bashfully. “And I was kind of hated myself when I felt envious at Jihoon. It was wrong and uncalled for, especially since you two were my friends. But I just couldn’t help it, my stomach felt weird at the sight of you and him.”

Seongwoo’s heart skipped a beat. _Minhyun thinks he is dating Jihoon the whole time? Is the time has finally come? Minhyun is jealous, right? He is going to confess_ _‒_

“You know, I think I unconsciously regard you as a very important friend, Seongwoo,”

_‒_ _or not._

“And even though I’m lacking a lot, I’ll try to be a better friend of you. I’ll prove my worth being your friend, so that you won’t feel ashamed of having me.”

Of course, Seongwoo should have expected something liked this. This was Hwang Minhyun, who had zero knowledge about romantic feeling and remained oblivious to his surroundings. Seongwoo wanted to punch himself at this moment for even thinking that Minhyun would easily admit that he loved Seongwoo.

Still, it was a great development that Minhyun opened up liked this to him. A part of himself wanted to congratulate him for the achievement that he tried so hard to get since years ago.

“I actually wanted to meet you earlier,” he confessed shyly, crimson red crept to his ears. “But then there was a lost kid and I accompanied him until his parents picked him up. Then, as I looked up to the sky, it was already dark and I didn’t really know, but I ended up here, thinking of you.”

He smiled gently, Minhyun rambling was something he never witnessed before as he usually was very reserved and took Minhyun’s wrist before using it as a weapon to hit Minhyun’s head once again.

“You might be good at academics and anything else. But making friend isn’t your specialty, you know?”

“But I want to be a good friend,” the taller argued and Seongwoo stopped himself from kissing the pout on Minhyun’s lips. “You’re so good to me and I want to give everything back to you equally if not more.”

The shorter blushed. _Since when Minhyun is so blunt?_

“Seongwoo, you’ll never leave me, right?”

_Damn, he even learning to do the puppy eyes trick._

“You talk too much for a beginner,” he pulled the latter by his wrist and their fingers instantly found each other in a swift motion. Seongwoo realized this and he grinned inwardly. “I’ll only say this once, but I’ll never leave you, okay? You should do everything at your own pace and not forcing anything. Just be comfortable with yourself, Minhyunie. I’ll always waiting for you at the place where you can see me.”

Minhyun smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Seongwoo,”

 

 

 

 

 

They took a walk back to Minhyun’s house, fingers tangled perfectly against each other and Seongwoo was glad that Minhyun seemed to have no problem with this kind of skinship.

“Hey,” Seongwoo tugged Minhyun’s hand to get his attention and succeeded. “Just asking out of curiosity, but will you let other people to hold your hand like this?”

Minhyun glanced at their hands and nodded, a radiant smile on his lips. “Sure, why not?”

Seongwoo widened his eyes in pure horror. “What? You can’t!”

The taller blinked innocently. “Why? It feels nice, though,”

Seongwoo’s head started to spin. He could feel the beginning of the headache. _God, out of all people, why it is him?_

“You can’t do that and that’s final. You can only holding hand with your family and me. Other than that, you need my permission to do so, you understand?”

“Weird,” Minhyun chuckled. “But okay, I’ll do that. Whatever you want.”

Seongwoo grinned. “Good boy,” he stopped when they arrived in front of Minhyun’s house and an idea came into Seongwoo’s head.

“Hey, Minhyunie,”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hug you again?”

Minhyun turned to him, blinked once and twice before opening his arms. “Sure,”

Seongwoo took the opportunity and circled his arms on Minhyun’s slender waist. He was contented with everything that going on between them. He believed that someday Minhyun could finally realize his _not_ _‒_ _so_ _‒_ _platonic_ feeling toward Seongwoo and that this just was the start.

He pulled away with a smile. “Hey, Minhyunie,”

Minhyun laughed. “What‒”

Seongwoo froze in his place, ears getting red after he stole a peck on Minhyun’s cheek. The latter seemed equally shocked as Seongwoo was because Minhyun did not even blink right now.

“What was that?” Minhyun whispered after he found his voice, eyes looking at Seongwoo in confusion but there was no hatred on it, so Seongwoo was safe, _for now_.

“That’s the example of another thing you shouldn’t let other people do to you, okay?” Seongwoo walked backward with a boyish grin on his lips. “Well, see you tomorrow. Good night, Minhyunie,”

Minhyun felt his heart almost bust out of his ribcage, but this one was such a pleasant feeling compared to the one he felt when he saw Jihoon and Seongwoo. He went inside his house with lighter steps and a smile that lasted for long until he fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, then you just had finished reading my first ever OngHwang fic!  
> Thanks for being here and give loves to my dearest, I really appreciate everything since from the start.  
> I hope i can see more of you in my next OngHwang fic (if i do write one again, which is definitely a yes)  
> So, until then, see you when i see you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know that this story will receive much love from you guys :') you're amazing!  
> i'll drop my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) in case you want to shout at me later lol :)  
> see you real soon!


End file.
